Kiss me, my slave
by inoue09
Summary: Hyuuga Natsumei saved Sakura MIkan from a gang but Natsumei want her to be hi slave in return. Will she do it or refuse him? Find out how the are gonna deal with each other especially when their hearts get in the way...
1. be my slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy and this is only part of my imagination.

Arigatou Guzaimasu!

Chapter 1

"Mikan come on were gonna be late!"... said Hotaru

"Alright… alright… sheeesh".., she said

When they reach the school Mikan suddenly stop running when she saw a guy standing under a tree staring at her with a fiercing looking eyes.

"What's the matter, Mikan?".Hotaru look at her with a curious face.

"a boy"….

When she look at him again he disappeared.

"Where?"... Hotaru ask

"Nnn..nothing..just imagining things"…

Baka ! come on!

"h…hai"..

After class Mikan walk home alone because Hotaru needs to be in her lab to finish her invention so she took a shortcut in a old warehouse.

"I wonder who he is"… ,she sigh

While she was walking a group of guys blocked her way.

"Who are you?!"

"Look what we got here.. what's your name little girl?" Said by a guy with tattoos all over his body. She back off but she was already circled by them.

"Nowhere else to go little girl?" He ask again

"ccc….can w..we just talk a..bout this? You see im just taking a shortcut"…

"shut up! Don't you know this is our territory?! Baka!". He said angrily

_ "Im in trouble!"..... _She said to herself

"Now… lets get down to business"..

She closed her eyes tight then she suddenly open her eyes when she hears noises. When she open them she saw guy standing in front of her, the gang are already on the floor lying unconsciously.

"Who are you?" She ask

He turn around and she was surprised to see the guy's face.

"You're the guy I saw earlier!"... she shout

"Why are you here?!"

"Taking a shortcut?" She said

"Baka! You know its dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone in this kind of place!"... he said

"I can take care of myself"…she said confidently

"I can see that"…

'Ow… alright I CAN"T take care of myself! Ok?!"... Mikan said

"Anyway… im Mikan Sakura… nice to meet you and thank you for saving me, Mister!".. she added that made him mad

"Don't call me mister I have a name! its Hyuuga Natsumei!" He shout at her ear

'Im not deaf so you can stop shouting now"… Mikan said

"Can I call you Natsumei?" she added

He sighed.

"do whatever you want" he said

"Well…im off!" Mikan said

She was about to leave when he caught her arm.

"wait a minute…" he said without looking at her

"what it is it?" she ask

"you think I will just let you leave without repaying me for saving you?!"

"what?!?" she ask

"be my slave".. he said

"come again?"..

As your payment for saving you….he look at her

"s..slave?!

"Yes… or just give me cash if you want"..

She look inside her wallet and found nothing.

"In that case you'll accept my offer?" he said

"b..baka! I don't want to be your slave!" she said angrily

Natsumei approach the leader of the gang and try to wake him up.

"hey… this girl wants to come with you! Wake up!"

"s..stop it!" She said with a panic voice

The guy move so her defenses went up.

"o..ok I will be your s..slave!! just let him be! And lets get out of here!" she said

Natsumei smiled devilishly.

"then its sealed…

Mikan let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm in big trouble"….she said

Natsumei look at her.

"what did you say?"..he ask

"ow.. n..nothing.. just talking to myself…

Then see you next chapter! Don't forget to review! Arigatou!


	2. she's mine

Chapter 2

I'm sorry for my wrong grammar but I'm trying my best you know... hehehe anyways thanks!

The next day she went to school thinking it was just a dream.

"It's a nightmare..." she sighed

Then Ruka approach her with a pretty smile.

"Hi Mikan! Lets go to class together!" he said

"H..hai.." she agreed

On the way to the school she saw Natsume in the corner of her eyes looking at them.

"Y...you better go on without me...R...Ruka..." she said

"why? What's wrong?" he asked

Before she knew it Natsume appear right before her eyes.

"N..Natsume?!" she asked

"Who is he?" Ruka said as he look at her

"hes... uhm..." no words came out from her mouth.

Natsume put his hand around her shoulder that made her eyes wide then look at

Ruka who is surprised at the moment.

"She's mine ...stay away from her..." he said and took her away

When they reach the classroom all the students were shocked to see the school devil

and the dumbest girl together.

"S...stay away form her M...Mikan-chan..." Coco broke the silence

Natsume look at Coco with the "look".

"sit down quietly and don't tell anyone about the contract or else you will be

dead, got it?" Natsume whispered to her ear

"H..hai.." she said

She did what he just said then suddenly Tsubasa appear from nowhere and cuddled

Mikan, she look at Natsume.

"who are you?" he asked as he look at Natsume

He didn't answer instead he pulled her close and put his arms around her shoulder.

"Is that answer your question?" Natsume said

"D...don't tell me...n..no!!!" he shouted and finally left.

After school Mikan drag Natsume at the back of the school.

"What was just that?" she asked

"Stop complaining.... you're my slave remember?" he said

She looked down and nodded.

"Just ignore them, ok?" he said that made her calm a little bit

xxx

Days go by all the students never approach Mikan because of the rumor about her

and the school's devil's Hyuuga Natsume. One day while walking towards their room

3 girls blocked her way.

"C...can I help you?" was all she said

The two girls grab her arms and drag her behind the school.

"What do you want from me?!" she asked

"Are you dating Natsume?" said the red-haired girl

"N..no.. were not dating..." she said

The girl suddenly cried.

"H...hey what's wrong?" Mikan said with a concern voice

"Why...why it can't be me??!!

"Let's go Kaname-chan! Natsume might see us!!" said the gold-haired girl

Natsume jump down from the tree that made the 3 girls stunned for a moment.

"What are you doing here Mikan?" he asked as if nothing's happened

"I...I...were...talking?" she asked even herself

Natsume face the 3girls who's bullying his "slave".

"Who are you?" he asked

Mikan suddenly kick Natsume from behind.

"What...the hell is that for?!" he said as he look at her with a fierce look.

"Are you stupid? Were talking over here until you butt in!!" she shouted

Kaname was so surprised to see this girl is beating up Natsume.

"Come on...let's go home..." he said and hold her hand

The 3 girls were stunned to see Natsume so gentle in front of Mikan.

"well... bye!" Mikan said

xxx

"What was just about?" she said on the way home

"I'm just saving your butt..." he answered

She pouted.

"Did they hurt you, Mikan?" he asked

Mikan suddenly burst into laugh.

"W...why are you laughing?!" he asked

"It's the first time you call me by my first name...." she said and gave her a

smile.

Natsume suddenly blushed.

"Natsume are you sick?" she asked

"N..no..why?"

"Because you face is red...." she said

Then she burst into laugh again.

"H...hey stop laughing!!" he shouted

She laugh even more until he laugh with her.

_"I finally made him laugh..."_ she said to herself


End file.
